


Apocalypse please

by batkondrat



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batkondrat/pseuds/batkondrat
Summary: Из-за дурацкой шутки кучки тупиц, вымерших хрен знает когда, ты нас теперь погонишь в бункер?





	Apocalypse please

**Author's Note:**

> События происходят 20-21 декабря 2012 года

Доминик спокойно сидел в кресле, закинув ногу на ногу, и наблюдал за Мэттом, иногда затягиваясь сигаретой. Он бы, может, и смеялся, но только все оказалось намного серьезней, чем он думал и теперь созерцание снующего туда-сюда Мэттью было единственным, что он мог делать, потому что мешаться под ногами – значило отхватить по полной.  
В номер вошел Том и молча кивнул Дому – он слабо улыбнулся и снова стал наблюдать за Мэттом.  
\- Что это с ним? - хмыкнул Том и присел на диван рядом с Домом.  
\- Ни за что не догадаешься, - пробормотал Доминик, протягивая Тому пачку сигарет.  
Мэттью в этот момент замер и, нахмурившись и сморщившись, повел носом.  
\- Что за...? - он развернулся лицом к Дому и Тому и, цокнув языком, подошел к ним, отобрав у первого – сигарету, а у второго – пачку. - Хрен вам, - прошипел Мэтт. - Мой номер! - Доминик только вздохнул и скрестил руки на груди. - Готов?  
\- Ты мне скажи, - усмехнулся Дом. - Моя-то голова пока на плечах, насчет твоей – не уверен.  
\- Пошел ты, - фыркнул Мэтт и перевел взгляд на Тома. - А ты? Готов?  
\- К чему? - удивился Том и подозрительно глянул на улыбающегося Доминика.  
\- Ты ему не сказал? - нахмурился Мэтт, уставившись на Дома.  
\- Предоставил тебе возможность сообщить радостную весть, - Дом махнул рукой в сторону Тома.  
\- Мы сегодня же выезжаем, - Мэтт снова смотрел на Тома.  
\- Куда? - Том чуть не подскочил со своего места. - Что значит «выезжаем»? Почему я не в курсе?  
\- Завидую я Крису, - вздохнул Доминик, аккуратно вытягивая пачку сигарет из рук Мэтта, надеясь, что он не заметит, - у него отмазка есть. Он сказал, что предпочтет остаться с женой и детьми. Мне так не сказать.  
\- Я чего-то не знаю? - нахмурился Том.  
\- Дом, сигареты отдал! - Мэтт снова выхватил пачку из его рук. - Я же сказал, что тебе надо отвыкать – дым отравляет воздух, и вообще, плохая привычка, особенно для людей, живущих в бункерах.  
\- В бу...нкерах? Что за херня происходит? - требовательно спросил Том.  
Доминик тяжело вздохнул, глядя, как Мэтт вытаскивает сигареты из пачки и ломает их.  
\- Мы в бункер едем, Том...  
\- Что? - рассмеялся Томас.  
\- Напомни, какое сегодня число, мой дорогой друг, - пробормотал Мэтт, бросив остатки сигарет в пепельницу.  
\- Двадцатое, - пожал плечами Том и перевел взгляд на Дома. - То есть...? Беллс, ты серьезно? Из-за дурацкой шутки кучки тупиц, вымерших хрен знает когда, ты нас теперь погонишь в бункер? - он усмехнулся, ожидая, что Доминик к нему присоединится, но тот только жалостливо поглядывал на растерзанные сигареты.  
\- И я курить бросаю, прикинь? - прошептал Доминик.  
\- Я хренею, - Том смотрел в глаза Мэтта. - Он даже не сомневается, нет, ты глянь на него!  
\- Я полжизни на него смотрю, чего я там не видел, - фыркнул Дом и потянулся к пепельнице, - а это выражение сегодня все утро перед глазами мельтешит, - он стал перебирать сигареты, отыскивая наименее поврежденную. - Меня больше волнует, как я буду без сигарет и рядом с Беллсом двадцать четыре часа? Меня уже в мондраж кидает...  
\- Хватит ныть, - Мэтт пнул Дома по лодыжке и снова пошел собирать вещи. - А ты даже не думай, что сможешь увильнуть – нам еще пригодится менеджер, потом, - Мэтт махнул рукой в сторону. - После... того, что произойдет завтра, - он пожал плечами.  
\- И куда мы едем?  
\- В Италию, - хмыкнул Доминик и подкурил сломанную сигарету.  
\- Он же там все оставил Гайе, - нахмурился Том.  
\- Все, да не все, - выдохнул Дом, растекаясь по дивану, чувствуя тот самый кайф, когда становится понятно, что вот она, последняя. - Он туда уже утащил мои барабаны и свое любимое фортепиано. А я «Джека» лет на десять вперед заказал. Сегодня должны будут привезти.  
\- Дом, ты серьезно? - тихо спросил Том, косясь на Мэтта.  
\- А ты взгляни сначала на Мэтта, а потом на меня. Внимательно смотри в мои глаза, Томми, - невесело усмехнулся Доминик, оттягивая веки пальцами. - Он мне ультиматум поставил: либо я еду по своей воле, либо не по своей, но тогда он на хрен вышвырнет барабаны из бункера. Что я мог сделать? Я даже уже вещи упаковал. Но знаешь, что самое забавное? - Доминик посмотрел в его глаза.  
\- Даже не догадываюсь, - покачал головой Том.  
\- Кейт едет с нами, прикинь мое счастье? Это же невероятно круто, правда? Ты рад? - Дом на секунду изобразил энтузиазм, но маска тут же спала, - Я – очень, - плоским голосом закончил он.  
\- Как он ее уговорил? И зачем? - Том наблюдал за Мэттом, перебирающим рубашки.  
\- Никого я не уговаривал, - пробормотал Мэтт и поджал губы. - Она сама напросилась.  
\- Да ну? - вытаращился на него Том. - Я думал, там есть хоть немного здравого смысла...  
\- Я сказал, что заберу Бинга. Ненадолго, - Мэтт, нахмурившись, смотрел в свой чемодан. - Она стала расспрашивать. Типа, зачем, с чего бы вдруг? Ну и что я должен был ответить? - он резко повернулся и развел руками. - Ну и сказал. А она поставила мне ультиматум...  
\- У них это семейное, - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Пошел ты! - рыкнул Мэтт. - Короче, она сказала, либо она едет с нами, чтобы кучка дегенератов не покалечила ее ребенка, либо... либо.  
\- «Либо» что? - прищурился Том.  
\- А ты догадайся, - хмыкнул Дом. - Чего больше всего мы все боимся?  
\- Да ну? - Том отвалился на спинку дивана.  
\- А вы говорите – блондинка, - проворчал Мэтт, возвращаясь к своим вещам.  
\- Блефует, - покачал головой Том. - Не скажет она. Какая ей с этого выгода? Только себе хуже сделает.  
\- Знаешь, я читал, что матери – они того... все сделают, ради ребенка.  
\- Даже если от этого ребенку будет только хуже? - хмыкнул Том. - Ну ты представь, что будет, если все узнают, что вы трахаетесь – Бинга же все гнобить будут! Она прекрасно это понимает, и не расскажет, расслабьтесь.  
\- Поздно, Томми, позд-но, - усмехнулся Доминик, разглядывая тлеющий кончик сигареты. - Наш гений ей уже ключ от бункера дал, м-да...  
\- Ну и сколько вы собираетесь там отсиживаться?  
\- Не _вы_ , а _мы_ , Том, - Мэтт прожигал его строгим взглядом.  
\- Хрен вам! - воскликнул Том. - Я не собираюсь сидеть за стенами, толщиной в метр, где-то под землей, нет-нет, даже не думайте, - он поднялся.  
\- Том, ты лучше сядь, - тихо произнес Дом. - Правда...  
\- У тебя выбора особого нет, Том, - хмыкнул Мэтт, и Том остановился у двери, уже взявшись за ручку.  
\- Это в каком смысле? - подозрительно прищурившись, спросил Том.  
\- Хочу тебе напомнить, - с довольным лицом начал Мэтт, предвкушая реакцию на свои слова, - что ты связан договором, один из пунктов которого гласит: «В случае возникновения угрозы Конца Света, стороны, согласовав...»  
\- Бля-ять, - протянул Том, закатив глаза. - Как я мог подписать это десять лет назад? Кстати, там было «согласовав свои действия» – что-то я не помню, чтобы участвовал в обсуждении.  
\- А ты попробуй его переспорь, - усмехнулся Дом, глядя на угрожающе зыркнувшего в его сторону Мэтта.  
\- Ты едешь, Том, это не обсуждается, - строгим голосом произнес Мэтт.  
\- Не еду, - не менее твердо ответил Том.  
\- Том, ну тебе что, сложно посидеть с нами пару дней? - Доминик извернулся на диване и умоляющим взглядом смотрел на Тома, свесив голову с подлокотника. - Потом прилетит Крис и освободит нас от зла, в смысле, от Мэтта, сообщив, что ничего плохого не случилось. Том, пожалуйста, не бросай меня! - Том вздохнул и уставился на дверь. - Пожалуйста, Том... - проскулил Доминик.  
\- Говоришь, на десять лет «Джека» закупил?  
\- Да, и колы. Холодильник там есть, - Доминик приободрился. - Может, еще чего-нибудь взять?  
\- Я не понял, вы собрались отмечать Конец Света?  
\- Бонг? - предложил Том, не обратив внимания на Мэтта.  
\- Хрен я вам дам курить там! - воскликнул Мэтт. - Вы знаете, сколько стоила та гребаная вентиляция, очищающая...?  
\- Позвоню Харди, - улыбнулся Доминик, - думаю, он должен знать местных дилеров.  
\- Меня что, не слышно? - Мэтт подошел к Дому и снова пнул его.  
\- Ой, да ты первый присосешься, - хмыкнул Том. - Со всей этой нервотрепкой, - он пожал плечами.  
Мэтт закусил губу, глядя между друзьями.  
\- И потом, когда мы с тобой последний раз накуривались, Мэтт? - улыбнулся Дом. - И нам никуда на следующий день не нужно – у нас будет уйма времени, чтобы вместе придаться всем прелестям нирваны, - он дернул бровями, и Мэтт отвел взгляд, стараясь спрятать ухмылку.  
\- Один раз, - пробормотал он. - Не берите много травы, - он отвернулся и побрел к чемодану.  
\- Конечно, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Надо будет еще взять пару тортиков...  
\- И ты снова будешь есть их руками? - хмыкнул Мэтт.  
\- А ты – облизывать мои пальцы, - отбил Дом.  
\- Пошел я собирать вещи, - усмехнулся Том и вышел из номера.

\- Я знала, что не одна такая! - воскликнула Голди. - Я с каждым разом все больше люблю своего будущего зятя.  
\- О, господи, - вздохнула Кейт и потерла лоб ладонью. - Если бы я знала, что вы хоть чуточку похожи, я бы сбежала с того треклятого концерта и ни разу бы не обернулась...  
\- В следующий раз будешь готовить домашнее задание тщательней, - хмыкнул Курт. - Чтобы заранее выяснить шизанутость избранника.  
\- А я смотрю, ты сам-то не особо старался, да? - отбила Кейт, кивнув на мать.  
\- Потому и говорю, чтобы в следующий раз была внимательней, - усмехнулся Курт.  
\- Следующего раза не будет – Конец Света намечается.  
\- Голди, ну какой к хренам Конец Света? - вздохнула Кейт, повернувшись к ней лицом.  
\- Дорогой, скажи ей, - Голди кивнула на свою дочь, продолжая разбирать омара на составляющие.  
\- Я бы предложил тебе влиться в их компанию, - Курт наблюдал за Голди. - А то... знаешь... мало ли.  
\- Ты серьезно? - вытаращилась на него Кейт.  
\- Нет, я не про Конец Света, - хмыкнул Курт. - Просто, вдруг в будущем понадобится, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Я поеду туда только ради Бинга.  
\- А няня вам не нужна? - Голди перевела взгляд с омара на Кейт.  
\- Нет, спасибо. Ты с ними там будешь куролесить, как будто я не знаю, - фыркнула Кейт и глянула на отчима. - Скажи ей, что ей не двадцать пять.  
\- Что? - воскликнула Голди. - Мне двадцать! Мне вчера в супермаркете не хотели продавать спиртное!  
\- Это потому что им просто хотелось получить твое внимание, - пожала плечами Кейт.  
\- Конечно, все же не с улицы, «Оскар» имеется, - съязвила Голди.  
\- Спасибо, моя дорогая, ты всегда умеешь поддержать, - холодно улыбнулась Кейт.  
\- Официант, можно мне, пожалуйста, противоядие от стервозности, а то меня тут всего заплевали, - улыбнулся Курт проходящему мимо официанту – парень замер, пытаясь сообразить, что делать в таком случае. - Воды мне принесите, - хмыкнул Курт и повернулся к уставившимся на него женщинам. - Ой, вы уже помирились? Общий враг, он такой – всех объединяет, - он рассмеялся.  
\- Короче, я все равно уже согласилась, поэтому я еду. Вместе с Бингом.  
\- Смотри, посидит с ними пару дней в одном обществе и заразится, - пророческим голосом начала Голди, - Музыкой, паранойей, улыбкой в тридцать два зуба и умением продавать даже воздух. И вообще...  
\- Я буду держать его подальше от них, я поняла, спасибо за прекрасный совместный обед, - Кейт поднялась. - У меня самолет скоро.  
\- Давай, увидимся в новом мире, - хмыкнул Курт.  
\- Удачи, - улыбнулась Голди.  
\- Спасибо, - Кейт, вздохнув, развернулась и пошла к выходу из ресторана...

Бинг ворочался в детском кресле, Кейт читала сценарий, Доминик пялился в окно, Том что-то печатал в ноутбуке, а Мэтт переводил взгляд с одного на другого, иногда поглядывая на водителя.  
Дом толкнул бедро Мэтта своим.  
\- Подрочи мне, что ли?  
\- Охренели? - прошипела Кейт. - Тут ребенок, между прочим.  
\- Он все равно не поймет, - пожал плечами Дом. - И тут ребенок, между прочим, не ругайся матом, - он хмыкнул и снова уставился в окно. - Том, у тебя порнушки случайно нет с собой?  
\- Всего пара терабайтов, - пробормотал Том, не отрываясь от экрана ноутбука взглядом. - Но без звука смотреть не интересно, я уже проверил. А наушники забыл.  
\- Вы постоянно о сексе думаете? - нахмурилась Кейт.  
\- Статистика говорит, что да, - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Я один думаю о том, что произойдет завтра? - проворчал Мэтт, скрестив руки на груди и недовольно уставившись перед собой.  
\- У каждого свой фетиш, - усмехнулся Дом. - Кого-то возбуждает Конец Света. В этом нет ничего плохого, мне кажется, - он нахмурился, задумавшись. - Или есть, - в конечном счете, пробормотал он.  
\- Боже мой, и в этом же духе пройдут следующие два дня? - прошептала Кейт, снова возвращаясь к сценарию.  
\- Слушайте, - восторженно протянул Мэтт, и все остальные разом тяжело вздохнули, ожидая новую гениальную мысль, - а мы же, в случае чего, можем создать новые три ветви человечества!  
\- Да ты совсем охуел?.. - выдохнула ошарашенная Кейт, встречая оценивающие взгляды Тома и Доминика.  
\- Ну, знаешь, мы вообще-то обязаны будем это сделать! - недовольно проворчал Мэтт. Том с Домом расхохотались, отчего Бинг в своем кресле вздрогнул, и Кейт шикнула, чтобы мужчины заткнулись и не пугали ребенка.  
\- Я тебе член оторву и заставлю его сожрать, - прошипела Кейт, впившись взглядом в затылок Мэтта.  
\- Ой, полегче, - нахмурился Доминик, положив ладонь на колено Мэттью. - Давай я буду сам решать, что делать со своей собственностью?  
\- Тогда скажи своей собственности, чтобы он мой мозг не трахал! - прорычала Кейт. - Господи, да как я выдержу два дня-то? - простонала она, уставившись в окно.  
\- Ты как относишься к травам с пятью листочками? - как бы между прочим спросил Том, все еще глядя в ноутбук.  
\- Очень положительно, - хмыкнула Кейт.  
\- Как плохо, что мы не взяли с собой ничего подобного, - переигрывая, расстроенно протянул Дом и выразительно посмотрел на Тома. - Да и вообще, кто-то должен был бы присмотреть за Бингом.  
\- Вот тот, кто придумал переться к черту на рога, чтобы переждать Конец Света, который обязательно не случится, тот бы и смотрел за ребенком! - отбила Кейт.  
\- Справедливо, - хмыкнул Доминик, протягивая Кейт ладонь, по которой она тут же хлопнула своей, усмехнувшись и подмигнув.  
\- Пиздарики, - выдохнул Мэтт, глядя на сплотившихся Кейт и Доминика. - Вообще, я что-то не совсем понимаю всего вот этого, - он взмахнул руками. - Вы меня на руках должны носить и быть благодарны, что я снизошел до вас и согласился взять с собой!  
\- Согласился?! - расхохотался Том.  
\- Быть благодарны?! - добавил Доминик, смеясь и качая головой. - Да ты меня туда силой тащишь!  
\- Я только ради Дома туда еду!  
\- А я – ради Бинга, - хмыкнула Кейт, пожав плечами.  
\- Ах так?! - нахмурился Мэтт. - Водитель, остановите! Вот сейчас остановят, и можете валить на все четыре стороны, неблагодарные черти!  
\- Приехали, - облегченно выдохнул водитель. - Ваш же адрес?  
\- Вы же правда останетесь, да? - прошептал Мэтт, вцепившись в джинсы на бедре Доминика.  
Том, Дом и Кейт переглянулись и все вместе тяжело вздохнули...

\- Ну и что теперь? - вся компания стояла перед дверью бункера, запершей их изнутри.  
\- Теперь ждем, - Мэтт развернулся к остальным лицом. - Будем надеяться, что он выдержит.  
\- Бункер выдержит Конец Света? - хмыкнул Том и повернулся к Дому. - Доминик, идем распаковывать бонг, я больше не могу находиться с этим человеком в одной комнате в трезвом состоянии.  
\- Слушай, этот Джереми сказал, что это какая-то чудо-трава, - улыбнулся Доминик и последовал за Томом.  
\- А мне что делать? - Кейт держала прыгающего Бинга за руку и посмотрела на Мэттью.  
\- Идем, я покажу, где тут можно разместиться, - кивнул Мэтт.  
\- И что значит, они пошли распаковывать бонг? - Кейт подняла Бинга на руки и нагнала Мэтта.  
\- Ну, в британском английском это обычно значит, что они пошли распаковывать бонг, - улыбнулся Мэтт.  
\- То есть, вы накуриться собрались? Это что, какая-то традиция – накуриться в бункере перед Рождеством? И ты собирался забрать Бинга? Ты, может, и его накурить хотел?  
\- Что я, совсем чокнутый, что ли? - Мэтт удивленно глянул на Кейт. - Я просто подумал, что раз уж ты будешь здесь, почему бы и нет? Один раз, - он пожал плечами. - Потому что, может быть, это будет последний раз, когда я смогу накуриться! - обиженно проворчал Мэтт, глядя перед собой.  
\- А, ведь, Дом предупреждал, - пробормотала Кейт и стала разглядывать коридор. - Говорил же, что это полный пиздец, как я так прослушала?..  
\- Папа!  
\- Что? - Мэтт серьезно посмотрел на Бинга.  
\- Папа! - снова воскликнул ребенок и пролепетал что-то нечленораздельное.  
\- Что он говорит? - нахмурился Мэтт. - Я ничего не понимаю.  
\- На детском английском это значит, что он хочет твоего внимания, - вздохнула Кейт.  
\- А-а-а, - протянул Мэтт, разглядывая сына. - У него проблемы с дикцией, надо будет подучить.  
\- Не тебе – однозначно, у тебя с ней тоже проблемы, - фыркнула Кейт.  
\- Почему ты такая злая? - Мэтт разглядывал ее с интересом, как будто сейчас на лбу Кейт должен был появиться правильный ответ.  
\- Потому что страдаю х... трачу драгоценное время. Где комната? Бингу спать пора.  
\- Да вот, - Мэтт махнул рукой на дверь. - Ты, может, тоже поспишь? Смена часовых поясов, все такое, - пожал плечами Мэтт.  
\- Не буду я мешать, не буду, - вздохнула Кейт. - Принеси только мой чемодан, - она закрыла за собой дверь, оставив Мэтта в коридоре.  
\- Сама докатить не могла? - Мэтт сморщился и поплелся обратно, остановившись напротив проема в еще одну комнату.  
\- ...И, значит, прикинь, я сыплю соль ей на грудь, слизываю, выпиваю текилу из рюмки, зажатой между ее сисек, а потом забираю лайм из ее рта. И _целую_ , прикинь? - скривился Том.  
\- А что такого? - хмыкнул Доминик и облизал край самокрутки.  
\- Дом, - Том выразительно посмотрел на него, - я видел, как она выходила из мужского туалета, вытирая губы.  
Доминик, со все еще высунутым языком, уставился на Тома и вдруг громко рассмеялся, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- Я тебя поздравляю! - выдавил из себя Доминик и свалился в кресло. - Ну, как ощущения? Считай, что ты почти сделал минет.  
\- Ой, иди ты, - отмахнулся Том. - Любитель сосисок.  
\- Я бы попросил, - подал голос Мэтт.  
\- Будешь? - Дом протянул косяк в его сторону.  
\- Сейчас, только вещи Кейт отнесу, - Мэттью поплелся к выходу.  
Том упал на диван напротив кресла Доминика.  
\- Вот с тех пор и не целую девушек, подхваченных в клубах. О группиз вообще молчу.  
\- Ну, кто бы сомневался, - хмыкнул Дом, подкуривая. - Как ты думаешь, надолго мы тут?  
\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему мы не купили каких-нибудь транквилизаторов и не усыпили его до утра?  
\- Ага, ты только представь весь масштаб катастрофы, которая бы обрушилась на нас утром, - хмыкнул Доминик, наблюдая за облаком дыма.  
\- Я все слышал, между прочим, - Мэтт снова остановился напротив проема с огромным чемоданом позади себя.  
\- Ты не расслабляйся, там еще моих четыре чемодана надо до спальни доволочь, - хмыкнул Доминик и махнул Мэтту рукой. - Давай-давай, ты обещал.  
\- Что он обещал? Вроде же, ультиматум был, нет? - усмехнулся Том, наливая воду из бутылки в бонг.  
\- Это уже после было, - улыбнулся Дом, глядя на недовольно поджавшего губы Мэттью. - Я тоже могу ультиматумы ставить. - Мэтт фыркнул и поплелся дальше.  
\- Не продолжай, - хмыкнул Том. - Я, думаю, понял, какого рода ультиматум был.  
\- Знаешь, это круто на нем работает, - хмыкнул Доминик. - М? - он протянул косяк Тому.  
\- Не, я уже почти сделал, - Том кивнул на бонг. - А вот если Крису не захочется приезжать, что тогда?  
\- В смысле «не захочется»? Я его попросил приехать через два дня. У него будут выходные с семьей, у нас тоже, своего рода, - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Да, и ему так понравится без Мэтта, что он решит пожертвовать и нами, ради такого счастья.  
\- У меня есть УШИ, между прочим! - Мэтт стоял в дверях и переводил злой взгляд с одного на другого.  
\- А что это ты нам претензии предъявляешь? Это же Крис может так поступить, не мы, - хмыкнул Том и поджег марихуану в бонге, затягиваясь. - Мы же вот, сидим здесь, переживаем вместе с тобой. - Дом засмеялся, закрыв лицо одной ладонью, и Том быстро подхватил его смех.  
\- Знаете что? - прошипел Мэтт. - Пошли вон отсюда! Оба! Брысь! - он подошел к Дому и пихнул его в плечо. - Давай, поднимайся и забирай свои чемоданы. Валите, подыхайте!  
\- Ха, да разбежался, - хмыкнул Дом, чувствуя начинающую действовать на него траву. - Хрен ты нас отсюда теперь выселишь, пока мы весь пакет не выкурим и не съедим весь твой запас еды.  
\- Дай сюда! - рыкнул Мэтт, выхватывая из пальцев Дома косяк. - И двигай свою задницу! Я тоже сесть хочу.  
\- Не-а, нихрена! - воскликнул Дом, отпихивая его от себя, - вали к Тому, у него целый диван на одну задницу! Давай!  
\- Вы могли бы не орать? - в дверях возникла Кейт, и Доминик потер глаза и постарался проморгаться.  
\- Фу, слава яйцам, а то я думал, от травы уже ужасы начинают мерещиться.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, дорогой, - кисло улыбнулась Кейт. - Том, можно?  
Мэтт, пристроившийся на подлокотнике, закашлялся:  
\- А как же Бинг?  
\- Он проспит до утра, нормально, - пожала плечами Кейт.  
\- Серьезно? _Нормально_? - вытаращился на нее Доминик, но потом рассмеялся. - Не, хорошая вещь, вставляет сразу.  
\- Кейт, что значит «нормально»? - все еще недоумевал Мэтт, не обращая внимания на Дома, взявшего его за запястье и подтягивающего косяк к своим губам. - А если вдруг что?   
\- Ну, нас же четверо, придумаем что-нибудь, - Кейт пожала плечами. - Да и вообще, часа через четыре отпустит, он точно к тому времени не проснется, - Кейт отобрала у Тома бонг.  
\- Я хренею, - прокашлял Том, глядя, как затягивается Кейт. - Вы самые охрененные родители...  
\- Это что, - хмыкнула Кейт, - я однажды вернулась домой со школы раньше обычного и увидела, как Голди трахается с чистильщиком бассейна – вот это было охренеть. Парень ее хрен знает на сколько моложе был, - она усмехнулась. - Банально, как в дурацком кино, да? Кино, черт... - она рассмеялась.  
\- Кейт, - позвал ее Мэтт, уворачиваясь от собственной руки, управляемой посмеивающимся Домом.  
\- Да ладно тебе, я же пошутила, - Кейт еще раз затянулась и встала с дивана. - Пойду читать сценарии.  
\- Они тебе не пригодятся, так пророк Мэттью сказал, - хмыкнул Дом, привалившись к его боку.  
\- Он много чего говорит – твои слова, - хмыкнула Кейт и вышла из комнаты.  
\- Слушай, я, кажется, начинаю к ней привыкать, - усмехнулся Дом, подняв взгляд на Мэтта. - Паравозиком?  
\- Теплоходиком, мать твою!  
Доминик сложился пополам от смеха и тихо всхлипывал где-то между своих колен.  
\- Слушай, если бы я знал, что будет так охрененно, я бы даже и не думал ломаться! - он выпрямил спину, все еще смеясь.  
\- Тебе по статусу положено ломаться, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Что это и куда положено? - возмутился Дом. - Я, знаешь ли, гражданин свободной страны и задницу подставляю только, когда хочу, ясно?  
\- Ага, особенно, когда Мэтт злой, как черт, - рассмеялся Том. - Сам говорил, что это самый простой способ его заткнуть.  
\- Так, я не понял, это что значит? - Мэтт уставился на Дома.  
\- Ой, давайте мы сменим тему, а?  
\- А нихрена! - воскликнул Мэтт. - Нихрена подобного, пока я не услышу объяснений!  
\- Слушай, чем ты недоволен? - усмехнулся Том, выдыхая дым. - Хочешь, чтобы...  
\- Заткнись! - крикнул Доминик, подпрыгнув на своем месте. - Дикая трава, Мэтт, затянись, - он почти насильно сунул Мэтту косяк в рот. - Я прям чувствую, как меня накрывает теплой радужной волной – это не описать словами, - продолжал нести чушь Дом, выразительно глядя на Тома.  
\- Так значит, - Мэтт выдохнул дым в лицо Дому, - мне стоит почаще выказывать свое недовольство? - усмехнулся он и потрепал Доминика за щеку, - чтобы ты был покладистей?  
\- Том, можешь начинать готовиться – скоро ты сделаешь настоящий минет, - недобро улыбнулся Дом. - В ближайшие тридцать шесть часов. Спрятаться тут особо некуда.  
\- Только попробуй, - хмыкнул Том. - Я тебе откушу к чертям член, тогда у тебя альтернативы вообще не будет.  
\- Спасибо, что предупредил, - улыбнулся Доминик. - Тогда я загну тебя и трахну. Без смазки. Даже не плюну.  
\- Я тебе как трахну сейчас! - Мэтт дал Доминику слабый подзатыльник.  
\- Руки от частной собственности! - нахмурился Дом, поправляя шевелюру.  
\- Частная собственность давно уже была выкуплена, - улыбнулся Мэтт и затянулся косяком.  
\- Ты сделал запасы всех необходимых вещей? - неожиданно спросил Дом.  
\- Ну, вроде, - пожал плечами Мэтт.  
\- А вибраторов у тебя тут случайно нет? - совсем мило улыбнулся Доминик.  
\- Нахрена тебе? - снова закашлялся Том.  
\- Думаешь, я не справлюсь? - нахмурился Мэттью.  
\- Я думаю, что трахну Тома вибратором, - Доминик перевел маньячный взгляд на Тома.  
\- Ой, отвали, - отмахнулся Том. - Ну, подумаешь, сказал. Он, может, в конце концов, и сам додумался бы до этого.  
\- Вот, значит, полжизни он не догадывался и внезапно должен был понять! - развел руками Дом.  
\- Успокойся, - хмыкнул Мэттью, - я и без Тома прекрасно это знал, - он дотянулся до торта на журнальном столике перед собой и пальцем зачерпнул крем, поднося его к губам Дома.  
\- Почему тогда молчал? - Доминик недоверчиво покосился на Мэтта и облизнул его палец.  
\- Чтобы ты сменил тактику? Ни за что, - хмыкнул Мэтт, облизывая палец вслед за Домом. - И если бы кое-кто промолчал – никто бы до сих пор ничего не знал, - нахмурился Мэтт, глянув на Тома.  
\- Придется выдумывать что-то другое, - пробормотал Дом, разглядывая торты и облизываясь. - Дай еще, - он толкнул Мэтта локтем, и Мэттью зачерпнул еще немного крема, протягивая его Дому. Том наблюдал за ними, чуть морщась.  
\- Ой, вот давайте без этого дешевого гейского порно, а? Меня стошнит на эти торты.  
\- Дом? - тут же протянул Мэтт, хитро глядя на Доминика.  
Дом раскрыл рот и высунул язык с остатками крема на кончике – Мэттью подтянулся и обхватил его язык губами, посасывая и урча. Доминик наклонился еще и накрыл губы Мэтта своими.  
\- Так, а теперь положи ладонь на его пах, - сосредоточенно произнес Том, и мужчины оторвались друг от друга, глянув в сторону Тома: он держал в руке айфон и улыбался. - Ну, че замерли? Я тут делаю запись для поколений!  
\- Ты забыл, что поколений не будет?  
\- Ну, разовьются какие-нибудь черепахи, в конце концов, найдут наши скелеты и айфон, вдруг смогут просмотреть, как люди могли трахаться! - возразил Том.  
\- Том, ну какие на хрен черепахи? - нахмурился Мэтт.  
\- Галапагосские, блять! - рассмеялся Доминик.  
\- Между прочим, пару лет назад умер последний из какого-то подвида галапагосский черепах по имени Джордж. Теперь такого подвида в природе нет.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Доминик. - Как эта информация касается нас?  
\- Мы все сдохнем, - констатировал Том.  
\- А ведь человечество так мало успело...  
\- Ох, мать его, завел старую песню, - протянул Доминик, пододвинув ближе к себе торт. - Том, где-то виски должен быть.  
\- Где он должен быть, туда сходи и возьми, - пожал плечами Том.  
\- Вот сволочь, а? - проворчал Дом, пиная колени Мэтта, стараясь протиснуться между ним и столиком. - Я вот тебе хрен чего принесу, понял?  
\- А ведь так и не слетали на Марс... И в космосе альбом не записали.  
\- На него как-то странно действует трава, - Том внимательно всматривался в задумчивое лицо Мэтта.  
Доминик пожал плечами и вышел из комнаты, направившись к складу с припасами, напевая себе под нос.  
Огромная комната, со стенами, отдающими металлическим блеском, осветилась загудевшими лампами, и Доминик огляделся, отыскивая коробки со знакомой надписью.  
\- Ага! - воскликнул Дом, заприметив коробку с виски, и быстро подошел к ней, вскрывая и достав бутылку. - Привет, любовь моя, ты соскучился по папочке?  
\- Дом...  
\- Блять! - воскликнул Доминик, подпрыгнув на месте. Бутылка выскользнула из его руки и звякнула, занимая прежнее место в желобке. Дом обернулся, увидев Кейт, и испуганно уставился в ее глаза.  
\- Ты чего так реагируешь-то? - хмыкнула она.  
\- Напугала, - Дом глубоко вздохнул. - Я думал, я тут один. Мэтт там...  
\- Я искала тебя.  
\- М-да? - Доминик шагнул назад, подозрительно вглядываясь в глаза Кейт. - И чем я заслужил подобное?  
\- Дом, ну перестань, - усмехнулась Кейт, шагнув ближе – Дом отшатнулся.  
\- Может, пойдем...? - Доминик скользнул в сторону, но Кейт дернула его обратно, прижав к стеллажу с коробками.  
\- Дом, Мэтт говорил, - Кейт опустила взгляд вниз по его телу и дернула за ремень на себя, - что ты классный любовник.  
\- Он обсуждает с тобой такие вещи? - вытаращился на нее Дом.  
\- Ты что, не знаешь Мэтта? - фыркнула Кейт.  
\- Что это я, действительно...  
\- Так вот, я подумала... - Кейт посмотрела Доминику в глаза и облизнулась. - Ты сегодня так посмотрел на меня в машине, после того глупого предложения Мэтта, - она пожала плечами и чуть улыбнулась.  
Доминик искоса поглядывал на нее, приподняв брови:  
\- Ага?  
\- И Мэтт, кстати, говорил, что он не против, - добавила Кейт, убирая прядь волос за ухо.  
\- Ага? - повторил Доминик на тон выше и глубоко вдохнул, - Кейт, я думаю, - он отстранил ее немного от себя за плечи, - с этим лучше разберется Мэтт – он уже знаком с территорией, знает, где и что и, что не маловажно, куда. А то я, по привычке, попаду куда-нибудь в Терра Инкогнита, - он нервно усмехнулся и снова попытался выскользнуть из захвата Кейт.  
\- Дом.  
\- Не насилуй меня, или я буду кричать! - предупредил Доминик.  
\- Дом, ну что за детский сад? - нахмурилась Кейт. - Ты – мужчина, я – женщина...  
\- Кто сказал? Насчет того, что ты – женщина, я очень сомневаюсь, - пробормотал Дом.  
\- Ну, вот и проверишь заодно!  
\- Да-а? А вдруг у тебя, как в том фильме ужасов, там зубы есть в наличии?  
\- Дом! - недовольно шикнула Кейт.  
\- Я буду кричать, - Дом вжался в стену, поворачивая голову в сторону двери. - Мэ!..  
\- Заткнись, идиот! - прорычала Кейт, закрыв его рот ладонью – Доминик невнятно мычал и с ужасом смотрел в ее глаза.  
\- Отпусти меня, - прошептал Доминик, когда Кейт убрала ладонь.  
Кейт поджала губы и шагнула назад – Доминик быстро выскользнул из комнаты, а Кейт тяжело вздохнула:  
\- Да что ж за мужики пошли такие?..

Дом влетел в комнату с Мэттом и Томом и рухнул на колени Мэтта, уже занявшего его место на кресле.  
\- Твоя-твоя-твоя... - затараторил он. - Она меня домогалась! - воскликнул Дом. - Нормально вообще? Одного совратила, теперь еще и я! Что за женщины пошли? Не дают спокойно жить в своем розовом счастье, среди голубых единорожек!  
\- На тебя тоже трава странно действует, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- В смысле, она тебя домогалась? - уставился на Дома Мэтт.  
\- Она хотела оттрахать меня на складе, - прошептал Доминик, огромными глазами глядя на Мэтта. - Представь?  
\- Глупости какие-то, - фыркнул Мэтт.  
\- А еще, сказала, что ты с ней обсуждаешь мои способности в постели!  
\- Я только в превосходной степени, - тут же подлизался Мэтт, и Дом расплылся в улыбке и промурлыкал.  
\- Что никак не умаляет самого факта, - пробормотал Том, разглядывая воду в бонге.  
\- Идиот, - прошипел Мэтт.  
\- А, между тем, он прав, - нахмурился Дом. - Что ты ей рассказывал? Что ты ей такого рассказал, что она меня оттрахать решила?  
Мэтт вздохнул и посмотрел на Тома.  
\- Знаешь, я тоже хочу оттрахать его вибратором, - угрожающе произнес он, и Том хмыкнул, выпуская дым, и показал средний палец им обоим.  
\- Развлекайтесь с фаллосами без меня, пожалуйста. Я как-нибудь со своим поиграюсь вечером и баиньки, - хмыкнул он.  
\- Боже мой, других тем для разговора у вас что, нет? - Кейт привалилась плечом к косяку двери.  
\- Кто бы говорил, - фыркнул Дом. - Сама-то меня оттрахать хотела! - протянул он. - Извращенка!  
\- Рассказал, - пробормотала Кейт, глядя на стену, - ну, кто бы сомневался.  
\- Еще бы он не рассказал, - усмехнулся Том, - он же обдолбан.  
\- Кейт, так ты что... - Мэтт запнулся, - Действительно?  
\- А ты мне что, не поверил?! - возмутился Дом. - Том! - воскликнул он, поднимаясь с колен Мэтта. - За мной! - он схватил Тома за руку и потащил за собой – тот едва успел подхватить бонг и пакет с травой. - Будешь трахать меня, а некоторые _нормальные_ , - Доминик остановился рядом с Кейт и прищурился, - пусть трахают истеричных блондинок! - он повернулся к Мэтту лицом. - Вот! Идем, Томас, коитус не ждет, - деловито произнес Доминик, снова потащив не особо сопротивляющегося Тома за собой.  
\- Дом, я... - пробормотал Том, шлепая за Домом.  
\- Заткнись, - прошипел Доминик. - Тебя никто не спрашивает, хочешь или нет, - он хлопнул дверью и закрыл их с Томом в одной комнате. - Вот же скотина, а? - он повернулся к Тому лицом. - Не поверил мне. Мне! Самому честному человеку! Раздевайся! - он махнул рукой, снимая с себя рубашку через голову.  
\- Так, Ховард, притормози коней, - Том вытянул руку перед собой, останавливая Дома только жестом. - Никаких потрахушек.  
\- Я тебе не нравлюсь?! - прошипел Дом, прищурившись.  
\- Кто-то только что говорил про совращение и спокойную жизнь – ты что, хочешь быть похожим на Кейт? - вытаращился на него Том, и Дом резко остановил свои руки, расстегивающие ширинку.  
\- Ой, ужас какой, - протараторил Дом, быстро застегивая молнию и нагнувшись за рубашкой, валяющейся на полу.  
Том всеми силами пытался спрятать свое облегчение и упал на кровать, бросив рядом с собой пакет с травой.  
\- Это будет ваша с Мэттом спальня? - он огляделся, кивнув на чемоданы Мэтта.  
\- Мэтт будет спать на том диване. Или под боком блондинки, - фыркнул Дом, забираясь на кровать.   
\- Какой именно блондинки? - хмыкнул Том, поджигая траву в бонге и затягиваясь.  
\- Ой, мне все равно. Правда, кроме его благоверной, блондинок больше я не вижу, - сонно проворчал Дом, укладываясь набок и глядя на Тома.  
\- Ну, это и не сложно понять, - пожал плечами Том.  
\- Мы и так похожи, правда? - невесело усмехнулся Дом. - Не надо никого совращать.  
\- Ой, не начинай, - проворчал Том и затянулся. - И хватит жаловаться, тебе это не идет.  
\- А что мне идет? - Дом перевернулся на спину, уставившись в пляшущий потолок. - Зубоскалить?  
\- Тебе идет быть Домом, - хмыкнул Том. - Где Мэтт с его дифирамбами, когда он так нужен?  
\- Он бы просто выдал какую-нибудь невероятную херню или стал бы ласкаться. Или и то, и другое вместе.  
\- Зато, ты бы все понял.  
\- Знаешь, мне иногда не хватает банальных человеческих признаний в любви, - нахмурился Дом. - Без космических метафор. Без, блять, гребанных черных дыр...  
\- Как же по-гейски это прозвучало, - рассмеялся Том.  
Доминик фыркнул:  
\- Ой, такой ты прям натурал, я аж не могу, - он покачал головой.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - нахмурился Том.  
\- Я видел, как вы с Крисом целовались! - Дом, широко улыбаясь, смотрел на ошарашенного Тома.  
\- Не было такого, - отмахнулся Том и нервно усмехнулся.  
\- Ну, да ладно? - рассмеялся Дом. - Я видел, Том. Мы были на какой-то дискотеке. Ты еще тогда с девчонкой расстался, потому что видел, как она висела на ком-то. Не помню подробностей, - пожал плечами Дом. - Мы с Мэттом как раз самый пик юношеской влюбленности проходили и видели только друг друга, и поэтому Крис был единственным, кто поддержал тебя. Я вышел глотнуть свежий воздух и услышал ваши голоса в каких-то зарослях неподалеку, хотел спросить, когда вернетесь, а когда подошел – увидел вас, целующихся, - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Я не помню такого, - пробормотал Том, снова возвращая свое внимание бонгу. - Тебя проглючило, наверняка, - он пожал плечами, выдыхая дым.  
\- Лжец, - протянул Дом, улыбаясь. - Вы пробовали что-нибудь еще? - он сел рядом с Томом и потянулся к бонгу.  
\- Дом, это был просто пьяный бред, и, как ты сам заметил, я тогда расстался с девчонкой, мне нужно было как-то отвлечься.  
\- Нехеровый такой способ отвлечься, я тебе скажу, - закашлялся Дом, рассмеявшись. - Пьяный бред, - он покачал головой, усмехаясь. - Нет-нет, я, конечно, не делал ту фотку, где вы едва не целуетесь с Крисом, и где ты так мило вытянул губки и держал его за подбородок, - хмыкнул он, получив от Тома кулаком в плечо.  
\- Мы не трахались, если ты об этом, - нахмурился Том. - И Крису очень скоро стало не до меня, если помнишь, - усмехнулся он, покачав головой.  
\- Том? - подозрительным тоном позвал Доминик.  
\- Ой, Дом, отвали, мы подрочили пару раз друг другу, пососались и разбежались, - хмыкнул Том, отбирая у него бонг. - Просто вы, два влюбленных придурка, вечно на глазах были, вот и потянуло на эксперименты, не больше, - он пожал плечами.  
\- Ну, да, - хмыкнул Доминик. - Оно и видно.  
\- Знаешь, возможно, и были последствия. Но только приятные, - улыбнулся Том. - Это нас нехило сблизило. В духовном плане, если хочешь.  
\- Вот так знаешь человека полжизни, а потом выясняется, что он другому человеку, которого ты знаешь полжизни, дрочил, - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Только Мэтту не рассказывай, он нас с Крисом потом отымеет в мозг.  
\- Да ладно, - пожал плечами Дом. - Про поцелуй же я не рассказал. Прикинь, если бы на моем месте был бы он тогда? - рассмеялся Дом, отваливаясь назад.  
\- Весь бы Тинмут считал, что мы с Крисом педики, - хмыкнул Том. - Как он о вас молчал, вообще не представляю.  
\- Тоже до сих пор поверить не могу, что никто ничего не знает.  
\- Ну-ну, - проворчал Том, - никто не знает, как же. Мэтту осталось только с транспарантом выйти на сцену, потому что все остальное он уже, кажется, испробовал.  
\- Том, ты только не говори никому и не смейся, - тихо начал Доминик, взяв у него бонг. - Но я боюсь, правда боюсь, что однажды он кинется на установку, повалит меня и трахнет за ней. Я его в этом туре не узнаю просто, серьезно тебе говорю.   
\- Хорошо, я скажу техникам, чтобы впредь клали лубрикант и презерватив за установку, - рассмеялся Том.  
\- Смешно. Ха, мать его, ха, - раздельно произнес Дом. - А вот что ты потом делать станешь – не представляю.  
\- То есть, ты ему позволишь трахнуть себя? - фыркнул Том.  
Доминик усмехнулся, уставившись в пол и задумавшись, но потом рассмеялся, качая головой:  
\- Серьезно? Это одна из моих фантазий и несбыточных мечт.  
\- Я надеюсь, ты Мэтту об этом не говорил?  
\- Догадайся, что бы случилось на ближайшем выступлении, если бы он узнал об этом? - загадочно улыбнулся Дом. - Знаешь, в чем прикол? Он как-то говорил, что тоже мечтает об этом.  
\- О, господи, - вздохнул Том. - Если вы... - угрожающе начал он, но Дом его перебил:  
\- Расслабься, Том, я никогда ему ничего такого не позволю, как бы ни хотел.  
\- Смотри мне, - покачал головой Том и уставился в стену напротив. Они оба вдруг замолчали, слушая тишину.  
\- Они там трахаются, да? - горько усмехнулся Дом, кивнув на дверь из комнаты. - Все, как я и сказал...  
\- Дом, не начинай.  
\- Тогда оставь меня, ладно? - Доминик чуть скривился и снова отвалился на постель, отползая на противоположный край и поворачиваясь к Тому спиной.  
\- Дом...  
\- Просто оставь меня, Том.  
Том, поджав губы, долго смотрел на его затылок, но все же поднялся и взял с собой бонг, тихо подкрадываясь к двери, хотя он прекрасно знал, что Дом еще не спал, а, скорее всего, накручивал себя и выдумывал то, чего не было на самом деле. Говорить и объяснять что-то опьяненному марихуаной Доминику было бесполезно – Том прекрасно это знал. Он также знал, что утром Доминик, вспомнив этот момент, наверняка смутится своего едва ли не детского поведения и извинится перед ним. Поэтому, не сомневаясь в правильности своих действий, Том вышел из комнаты с Домом и поплелся в соседнюю, где он собирался провести ночь в обнимку с травкой и ноутбуком с порнушкой.

Дом лежал и думал, чувствует ли он отходняк или ему просто плохо. Нет, они уже давно поделили Мэтта, если можно так выразиться. То есть, Кейт при любом удобном случае предпочитала сбагривать его Дому, потому что чаще всего она не могла следовать, как и делать вид, что следует, за его мыслью. Дому же это не составляло особого труда, более того, он чаще наслаждался, наблюдая за треплющимся Мэттом, и, как бы странно это ни было, отдыхал в его обществе. Кейт же считала его болтовню назойливой и бесилась, не понимая, что говорит Мэтт. Она давно перестала дергать его по мелочам в США, как и таскаться за ними везде и всюду, и теперь, когда они собирались все вместе, она только старалась подружиться с окружением Мэтта, чтобы у нее была хоть какая-то возможность не тяготиться совместным времяпрепровождением. Дом чувствовал до этого и теперь уже, учитывая сегодняшнюю ситуацию с Кейт, был уверен, что она на Мэтта уже не претендует, что он снова полностью и всецело принадлежал Дому.  
Но все это как-то совсем не успокаивало Дома, когда он засыпал в одиночестве в холодной кровати, пока Мэтт был в другом полушарии, как и сейчас, когда он был всего лишь в соседней комнате, исполняя свои «супружеские» обязанности.  
Дверь тихо открылась и послышались шаги.  
\- Том, я же попросил оставить меня, разве нет? Забирай траву и вали.  
\- Это я, - тихо ответил Мэтт, забираясь на кровать и подползая к Дому.  
\- Заблудился? - хмыкнул Доминик.  
\- Не будь засранцем, - тихо произнес Мэтт и поцеловал его плечо.  
\- Я ненавижу тебя, - прошептал Дом, пряча лицо в подушке.  
\- Я тоже себя ненавижу, - так же тихо ответил Мэтт и потянул Дома за мочку уха, прихватив ее губами.  
\- Чего ты добиваешься? - пробормотал в подушку Доминик, всеми силами игнорируя провокации Мэтта.  
\- Ответной ласки, я думаю, - хмыкнул Мэтт, укладываясь под боком Дома.  
\- Ответной ласки?! - Доминик резко сел в кровати и уставился на Мэтта. - Ответной ласки, серьезно? После того, как потрахался с ней, ты приходишь ко мне, как нашкодивший кот, и требуешь ответной ласки?  
\- Я... мы... Дом, ты о чем? - Мэтт медленно сел в кровати, вглядываясь в лицо Доминика. - Мы не занимались сексом, я просто показывал Кейт, где кухня и продукты...  
\- Ой, ну и как, показал все прелести кухонного стола, нет? - фыркнул Доминик, отстраняясь от него дальше по кровати. - Она почистила тебе банан?! - прошипел он, прищуриваясь.  
\- Тебя еще не отпустило? - Мэтт внимательно посмотрел в его глаза. - Дом, приляг, отдохни...  
\- Это тебе отдохнуть нужно после физической нагрузки, нет? И чего это тебе вдруг захотелось пообниматься? Ты же обычно сразу, как хорек, засыпаешь, как кончишь!  
\- Дом...  
\- Что «Дом»?! Что, я тебя спрашиваю, «Дом»?! - прорычал Доминик. - Не нужен мне вот этот твой пренебрежительный тон, понял? Не я только что полировал чужим телом стол, на котором, к слову, готовить твою любимую чертову пасту я не буду, не дождешься!  
Мэтт, после оскорбления его любимого блюда, кинулся на Дома и повалил на кровати, придавливая своим весом.  
\- Чего это ты на меня завалился?! - прошипел Дом, пытаясь вырваться. - Свали с меня, идиот несчастный!  
\- Черт, - выдохнул Мэтт, захватывая его запястья, - если ты сейчас не прекратишь вырываться, я обещаю, что твоя гордость пострадает, - проворчал он в шею Дома.  
\- Отвали! - прорычал Доминик. - Иди, отмойся сначала!  
\- Дом, перестань... вырываться, - задыхаясь, приказал Мэтт, пытаясь стянуть с него джинсы одной рукой, другой – придавливая его запястья к подушке над головой Дома.  
Доминик в один момент перестал шевелиться, даже дыхание задержал, уставившись в глаза Мэтта взглядом, переполненным обидой и оскорблением.  
\- Слезь с меня, - безэмоциональным тоном произнес Дом и отвернул лицо, ожидая действий Мэтта.  
Мэттью склонился над ним и поцеловал в скулу, следом – ткнулся носом в щеку Дома и медленно потерся о нее, слушая характерный звук от щетины – Мэтт иногда думал, как бы использовать этот звук в музыке. - Перестань ластиться и слезь с меня, - снова повторил Дом.  
\- Кто-то обещал предаться со мной прелестям нирваны, - пробормотал Мэтт, обнимая Дома и удобно устраиваясь на нем.  
Дом повернулся и посмотрел Мэтту в глаза:  
\- А как же твоя блондинка? - он изогнул бровь.  
\- Он дуется на меня за то, чего не было, - хмыкнул Мэтт, проведя пальцем по краю челюсти Дома.  
\- Боже, меня сейчас разорвет от розовых соплей, - усмехнулся Дом. - Ты бумагу не додумался взять с собой?  
\- Взял, конечно. И даже торт прихватил, - улыбнулся Мэтт, отстраняясь от Дома и сев на его колени.

Том, глупо улыбаясь, завалился на диван перед ноутбуком, стоящим на журнальном столике и дотянулся до зажигалки. Он уже поднял ногу, чтобы большим пальцем нажать на кнопку «пробел» для воспроизведения видео, как в комнату вошла Кейт – Том тут же сел ровно и прикрыл крышку ноутбука.  
\- Кого-то потеряла? - будничным тоном поинтересовался Том, глянув на Кейт.  
\- Мэтт ушел к Дому, Бинг спит, интернет тут не ловит, да и у меня устали глаза от сценариев, поэтому я ищу хорошую компанию, - пожала плечами Кейт и села рядом с Томом на диван. - Что собирался делать?  
\- Курить траву, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- И смотреть порнушку, - усмехнулась Кейт, оглядывая стол с оставшимися тортами.  
\- Как догадалась? - улыбнулся Том и поджег траву в бонге.  
\- Ну, мужчины же ни о чем другом думать не могут. Ну, или только вы трое, - рассмеялась Кейт. - Слушай, дай мне затянуться, а? Я тебя прям умоляю, Том. Я с ума сойду здесь от зависти, слушая, как они там трахаются.  
\- А что, с этим есть проблемы? - хмыкнул Том, искоса глянув на Кейт, и она скривилась, отворачиваясь. - Понял, держи.  
Кейт с благодарностью приняла бонг и зажигалку.  
\- Расскажи о себе? Я хочу больше знать о невидимом мистере Кирке, подушке безопасности и видео-гении группы Мьюз.  
Том довольно улыбнулся, откинувшись на спинку дивана, и расправил плечи, получив внимание к своей персоне.  
\- Что именно тебя интересует?  
\- Почему ты одинок? - пожала плечами Кейт и затянулась.  
\- Ну, - Том тут же поник и задумчиво надул губы.  
\- Ты что, оттуда же? - Кейт уставилась на него огромными глазами, медленно выдыхая дым.  
\- В смысле, из Тинмута? Ну, да...  
\- Нет, я про ориентацию, - фыркнула Кейт. - Мэтт говорил, что вы все из Тинмута.  
\- А, это. Нет, конечно, - рассмеялся Том. - Ну, тут такое дело...

Дом вдохнул дым изо рта Мэтта и улыбнулся, облачками выдыхая его.  
\- А представь, - Мэтт отвалился в сторону и уставился в потолок, - если после Конца Света будет какая-нибудь вспышка каких-нибудь элементов, и мы сможем размножаться! И ты забеременеешь. Или я, - хмыкнул Мэтт. - Прикинь, у меня будет огромный такой животище, - он обозначил руками полусферу. - И тебе даже минет мне сделать будет сложно из-за него. И трахаться нам тоже будет нельзя, потому что твой член может повредить плод.  
\- Спасибо, всегда хотел это знать, - поморщился Дом. - Это же какая гадость...  
\- Особенно, учитывая, что ребенок в матке расположен вверх ногами. То есть тыкаться ты будешь в его голову.  
\- Фу, блять, ну Мэтт! - воскликнул Дом, ударив его ладонью по бедру. - Может, все-таки сменим тему, а?  
\- Прикинь, девять месяцев без секса? - усмехнулся Мэтт. - Да мы же потом затрахаем друг друга и умрем от истощения.  
\- Ну, ты же сможешь мне отсасывать эти девять месяцев, - пожал плечами Дом, хмыкнув.  
\- А я значит должен просто дрочить? - возмутился Мэтт.  
\- А что делать? Ты же не хочешь, чтобы наш ребенок родился с повреждением головного мозга? Потому что ты, да еще и ребенок – это немного много для меня одного.  
\- Да ладно, я читал, что можно заниматься сексом во время беременности. Твоя любимая поза будет как раз кстати, - улыбнулся Мэтт, повернувшись к Дому лицом.  
\- Меня, знаешь ли, как-то не привлекает перспектива тыкаться членом в голову ребенка, - нахмурился Дом. - Кстати, девочка или мальчик?  
\- Мальчик, - нахмурился Мэтт. - С мальчиками проще. И кстати, всей этой херни для женской гигиены у нас тут нет. Так что придется тебе постараться, чтобы получился мальчик.  
\- А с чего мы вообще решили, что потом будет разделение по полу? - удивился Дом и затянулся косяком, нависнув над Мэттом, и выдохнул дым в его рот.  
\- Не знаю. Тогда нам нужно будет придумать новое определение, - усмехнулся Мэтт, глядя на снова отвалившегося в сторону Дома. - Как назовем?  
\- Ты предлагай, а я буду выбирать, - Дом потянулся, зажмурившись и широко зевнув.  
\- Адам? Или Ева?  
\- Адамева, - усмехнулся Дом. - Пол-то непонятно какой будет.  
\- Классно, мне нравится, - улыбнулся Мэтт. - Давай «камень-ножницы-бумага»?  
\- Зачем? - хмыкнул Дом, уставившись на протянутый кулак Мэтта.  
\- Ну, как зачем? Чтобы узнать, кому быть матерью нашего будущего ребенка!  
\- Мы вроде уже решили, что это будешь ты. Подумаешь, станешь еще немного истеричней и странней. Нам нужен хоть один адекватный человек в будущей семье. И этим человеком буду я. Буду потакать твоим капризам, как и всегда, давать тебе коктейль из молока и красной икры, массировать простату, в смысле, пятки, и все такое прочее, - улыбнулся Дом, снова нависнув над Мэттом, но теперь уже устроившись на нем.  
\- Адекватным? - хмыкнул Мэтт. - Адекватным человеком в нашей семье будешь ты? Тот, кто час назад устроил сцену из-за того, что я тебе не поверил?  
\- Я был под кайфом. Когда ты забеременеешь, я брошу даже курить, чтобы полностью быть трезвомыслящим.  
\- Дом, ты сейчас меня что, соблазняешь?  
\- Я не знаю, - хмыкнул Доминик, ткнув кончик носа Мэтта своим. - Это похоже на соблазнение?  
\- Вообще-то да, - усмехнулся Мэтт и затянулся в последний раз – Дом затушил окурок в пепельнице и снова посмотрел на Мэтта под собой. Мэтт выдохнул дым, и Доминик вдохнул его в поцелуе. - Дом, я хочу от тебя ребенка, - прошептал Мэтт, обнимая его ногами.  
\- Мы можем попробовать устроить это уже сейчас, - промурлыкал Дом, целуя шею Мэтта между слов.  
\- Когда мы последний раз трахались под кайфом?  
\- Мы подумаем об этом позже, - улыбнулся Дом и, не дав Мэтту ответить, накрыл его губы своими, забираясь ладонью под его рубашку.

Кейт с Томом синхронно склонили головы набок, хмурясь и глядя в экран ноутбука.  
\- Слушай, это вообще реально сделать без подготовки? - ошарашенно спросил Том.  
\- Не уверена, - покачала головой Кейт. - С другой стороны, что еще делать бывшей гимнастке после завершения карьеры?  
\- Хочешь сказать, что все спортсмены потом идут в порнографию сниматься? - усмехнулся Том.  
\- Ну, это вариант, все же. Карьера же не всегда бывает удачной, - Кейт на мгновение поджала губы, - и не всегда потом можно найти достойную замену - не преподавать же в школе физкультуру? - хмыкнула Кейт и затянулась из бонга.  
\- Почему нет? Я бы с удовольствием пошел тренером в школу, - Том гортанно рассмеялся.  
\- Извращенская твоя душа, - усмехнулась Кейт, пихнув его в плечо своим. - Подглядывать за школьницами в душе собрался?  
\- Нет, ну зачем сразу подглядывать? - улыбнулся Том. - Можно вполне законно смотреть, как тренируются черлидерши в своих коротких юбчонках или как другие девочки разминаются в майках с глубоким вырезом и в шортах. Черт, я хочу быть тренером! Я, оказывается, всю жизнь об этом мечтал и даже не подозревал!  
\- Я как-то трахалась с преподавателем ради оценки, - пробормотала Кейт, глядя на экран.  
\- Правда? - Том уставился на нее.  
\- Да, - Кейт пожала плечами. - Сразу же после того, как увидела Голди с чистильщиком бассейна. Знаешь, думала, что вроде как мщу ей. Зато потом никак от этого старого индюка отделаться не могла.  
\- И как отделалась? - Том отправил в рот кусочек торта, внимательно слушая Кейт.  
\- Да просто нашла парня покрепче и попросила разобраться. Потом пришлось разбираться с самим этим парнем, но мы как раз тогда выпускались, так что я просто немного поразвлекалась с ним и исчезла из поля зрения, как только закончилась школа.  
\- Все закончилось хорошо, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Вполне, - кивнула Кейт. - О, этот стон однозначно был не из динамиков ноутбука, - она покачала головой и усмехнулась.  
\- Слышу это постоянно, - нахмурился Том, уставившись в экран ноутбука. - Я из-за них не высыпаюсь по ночам.  
\- Спасибо, Том, - плоским голосом произнесла Кейт.  
\- Прости, - чуть улыбнулся Том. - Просто мне не с кем об этом говорить – Крис отказывается, потому что... потому что не хочет говорить об этом, - он закусил губу. - Андерсену похрен – он спит в наушниках, Морган – сам трахается ночи напролет, энерджайзер хренов, один я какой-то не такой.  
\- Ты нормальный, Том, - Кейт положила ладонь на его бедро и слегка погладила. - Лучше многих, я бы сказала.  
Том смотрел на ее ладонь на своем бедре и сухо сглотнул:  
\- Кейт, я не думаю, что...  
\- Что это нормально? Что это не измена или не предательство друга? Знаешь что, Том? Я задолбалась смотреть на этих двух кроликов и понимать, что я там лишняя! Ты свободен, я, знаешь ли, тоже считаю себя свободной! Или, может, ты хочешь, чтобы это был кто-то другой?  
\- Вообще-то я был бы не против, - Том кашлянул и чуть дернул ногой, стараясь ненавязчиво скинуть руку Кейт со своего колена, но она крепко вцепилась в него ногтями – так, что Том чуть слышно прошипел от боли.  
\- Да, и представь, что тогда будет в утреннем «Sun»! Ты хочешь, чтобы твоего любимого фронтмена обозвали рогатым? Хочешь, чтобы был скандал?  
Том облизнул губы и промолчал. Вообще-то примерно этого он и ждал – что Кейт не выдержит и первая сдаст позиции, чтобы Мэтт остался чистеньким и вообще – жертвой в конфликте.  
\- Тебе все равно здесь скучно, скучно и мне, Том, твою мать, или ты сейчас что-нибудь сделаешь, или я тебя изнасилую! - прорычала Кейт, и Том рванул с дивана, подхватывая ноутбук и пакет с травой. - Том! - крикнула Кейт, но Том уже выбежал из прокуренной комнаты и закрылся в еще одной спальне, прижавшись спиной к двери, тяжело дыша после пробежки на накуренную голову.  
Нет, он не считал секс с Кейт предательством по отношению к Мэтту, он не думал, что это будет измена с ее стороны, но давным-давно он дал самому себе обещание ни при каких обстоятельствах не спать даже с бывшими подругами своих друзей. Просто потому что ненавидел быть вторым.  
\- Том!  
Том замер и не отозвался на голос Кейт, ожидая продолжения.  
\- Да что ж за твою мать! - она ударила кулаком по двери, и Том зажмурился. - Так и знай, как только мы отсюда выберемся – я устрою вам сладкую жизнь! Вы меня все уже затрахали в мозг! Чертово Шапито на выезде! Спокойной ночи!  
Том глубоко вдохнул и медленно выдохнул, слушая удаляющиеся шаги Кейт, и побрел к кровати, жалея, что Дом так и не принес виски.

\- Дом, позволь мне ноги опустить, - тяжело дыша, пробормотал в его ухо Мэтт.  
Дом коварно рассмеялся в подушку, крепче обнимая его ноги:  
\- Нет, лежи так. Лежи и чувствуй меня изнутри, пока мне не надоест. Можешь считать, что мы с тобой, как собаки, не можем разойтись, - хмыкнул Дом. - Я просто хочу быть на сто процентов уверен, что отцом буду я, а не Том, если ты вдруг сейчас побежишь принести нам воды и трахнешься с ним по пути.  
\- Фу, Дом, какой же ты пошляк, - слабо рассмеялся Мэтт. - Я и Том, как ты мог такое подумать?  
\- Ну, с Кейт же ты умудрился потрахаться, - Дом отвалился в сторону, освобождая Мэтта из захвата и позволяя принять нормальную позу. - Ты правда хочешь еще одного ребенка? - Дом посмотрел на Мэтта, чуть улыбнувшись.  
\- Я имел в виду нашего с тобой, - тихо ответил Мэтт и закусил губу.  
\- Я и говорю о наших детях, - хмыкнул Дом и повернулся набок, придвинувшись к Мэтту. - Нашему первому ребенку уже почти двадцать лет, если ты забыл.  
Мэтт улыбнулся:  
\- Кто бы мог подумать, да? Ты жалеешь о чем-нибудь? Хотел бы изменить что-нибудь?  
Дом задумчиво посмотрел поверх плеча Мэтта и, в конце концов, покачал головой:  
\- Нет. Все идет так, как должно. Неизвестно, как изменения в прошлом повлияют на настоящее. А ты бы хотел?  
\- Я бы хотел просто побывать в прошлом и посмотреть на нас со стороны.  
\- Как ты ломался за моим домом, пытаясь сказать, что я тебе нравлюсь? - хмыкнул Дом.  
Мэтт цокнул языком:  
\- Вот почему ты всегда вспоминаешь такие дурацкие моменты?  
\- Почему дурацкие? Они мне, между прочим, душу греют, когда я один спать ложусь. - Мэтт поджал губы и отвел взгляд, и Дом обнял его, притягивая к себе. - Я не хотел портить настроение. Давай спать?  
\- Я думал, мы будем настольгировать и предаваться всем прелестям нирваны, раскуривая траву.  
\- Давай предаваться, - усмехнулся Дом, дотягиваясь до косяка. - И вот стоишь ты, весь такой хрупкий и покрасневший, как помидор...  
\- Дом, - простонал Мэтт, закрывая лицо руками.  
\- ...И я понимаю, вот он, мой момент, которого я ждал хренову тучу месяцев. Стою и думаю: дождаться, когда ты уже скажешь что-нибудь, или взять все в свои руки и тебя в том числе в охапку и сделать уже что-нибудь с тобой, но ты, с лицом страдальца, заламываешь руки и бормочешь что-то нечленораздельное, после глядя на меня огромными испуганными голубыми глазищами. Наверное, именно в тот момент я осознал, что мне нахрен не сдался океан, который на тот момент я так хотел увидеть. А еще, что мне совершенно похрен, что именно ты сказал, потому что с таким взглядом можно либо признаваться в любви, боясь отказа, либо признаваться в убийстве моего любимого котенка. Котов у меня не было, - хмыкнул Дом, подкуривая косяк.  
\- Ты закончил? - пробормотал из-под собственных ладоней Мэтт.  
\- Нет, потом я поцеловал тебя, и ты раскраснелся еще больше, совсем как девственник, коим ты, кстати, и был. Прям сама невинность с голубыми глазищами – я себя чувствовал почти растлителем, знаешь? И в кого ты превратился? Куда, черт подери, делся тот кусающий губы, запинывающийся подросток, всегда тянущий меня за рукав, пытаясь ненавязчиво привлечь внимание? Я вырастил монстра, - усмехнулся Дом, покачав головой. - Монстра, уже даже не спрашивающего мою волю, а просто-напросто ставящего мне ультиматумы.  
\- Я переживаю за тебя – неужели это так сложно понять? Я выбрал самых дорогих мне людей.  
\- Мэтт, ты правда думаешь, что что-то может случиться?  
\- Я не знаю, - Мэтт отвернулся от Дома, и Доминик придвинулся, обнимая его со спины. - Мне просто страшно, знаешь. И я хочу перестраховаться, разве это так уж ужасно?  
\- И ты правда хотел бы остаться на земле вот так, впятером? - тихо спросил Дом, поднося к губам Мэтта косяк.  
\- Не знаю, - выдохнул с дымом Мэтт. - Я бы точно не хотел, чтобы все закончилось. Чтобы раз – и не стало... никого.  
\- Зато тогда было бы «умерли в один день», - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Идиот, - Мэтт пихнул его локтем в живот. - Даже не смей при мне такое произносить. Мы доживем до того времени, когда научатся печатать внутренние органы на принтере, и уедем жить в Альпы, и будем пасти коз на собственном альпийском лугу, и трахаться в холодные ночи, под звездами. В палатке. Да, возьмем палатку, спальник и пойдем ближе к звездам, оставив коз до следующего утра – ничего с ними не случится за одну ночь.  
\- А потом? - улыбнулся Дом.  
\- А потом мы вернемся в наш маленький домик, приготовим кофе...  
\- Какао. Какао больше подходит для такой ситуации. С ванилью.  
\- Какао с ванилью, - кивнул Мэтт, - и свернемся калачиком на диване, на котором потом будем трахаться, как только выпьем какао. А по вечерам будем предаваться воспоминаниям, и я буду играть для тебя на гитаре или фортепиано...  
\- Как фортепиано поместиться в наш маленький дом? - хмыкнул Доминик и затянулся косяком.  
\- Ну, значит, не такой уж он и маленький будет. Но обязательно отделанный деревом изнутри – всегда хотел дом, отделанный деревом. Вот, а ты будешь подыгрывать мне на установке.  
\- Домик определенно не собирается быть маленьким, - усмехнулся Дом, подав Мэтту косяк.  
\- Ну, да, наверное, - пожал плечами Мэтт и затянулся.  
\- И неужели мы сможем без драйва выступлений?  
\- Я буду писать тихие лиричные песни, и мне не нужны будут толпы фанатов, а только ты, слушающий меня, - улыбнулся Мэтт, обернувшись. - А потом ты просто будешь обнимать меня и кормить всякими вкусностями, которые ты приготовишь, а ближе к ночи мы будем сидеть у камина, потягивая вино и раскачиваясь вдвоем на одном кресле-качалке, завернувшись в плед, слушая Рахманинова со старой затертой пластинки.  
\- Откуда все это в твоей голове? - тихо спросил Дом, взъерошив влажные волосы на затылке Мэтта.  
\- Я придумал это еще тогда, когда стоял и мялся перед тобой за твоим домом.  
\- Правда? - улыбнулся Дом, крепче обнимая Мэтта.  
\- Нет, конечно, идиот, - рассмеялся Мэтт. - Я только что все это придумал. Тогда я вообще связно мыслить не мог. Повторял в голове только то, что собирался сказать, и надеялся, что не потеряю сознание от волнения.  
\- Я обожаю тебя, - рассмеялся Дом, подтягивая Мэтта на себя одной рукой – он закряхтел и засмеялся, когда Дому все же удалось затащить его на свое тело.  
\- Так давно не были под кайфом, да? - хмыкнул Мэтт, склонив голову ближе к Дому, и он поднес к губам Мэтта все еще тлеющий косяк.  
\- Мгм, - Дом погладил его живот, размазывая по нему оставшуюся сперму, совсем не придав этому значения. - Что-то я есть хочу, - хмыкнул он, глядя на свою испачканную ладонь. - Отходняк уже, что ли? - он облизал средний палец под внимательным взглядом Мэтта. - Мы вроде еще не перестали курить.  
\- Ты точно забыл действие травы, - усмехнулся Мэтт. - Там вон торт стоит.  
\- Ммм... покормишь меня? Мне что-то лень двигаться, - довольно улыбнулся Дом, - Я буду кормить тебя потом, когда мы купим дом в Альпах.  
Мэтт пополз к краю кровати, а Дом, наблюдая за его виляющей задницей, продолжил облизывать свою ладонь.  
\- Когда мы последний раз трахались под звездами?  
\- Ммм... - Мэтт повернулся к нему лицом, держа в одной руке торт на подложке. - Не помню. В Лос-Анджелесе, нет, в твоей вилле?  
\- Там не было видно звезд, - нахмурился Дом.  
\- Здесь их видно, - пожал плечами Мэтт и зачерпнул крем пальцем.  
\- Правда? - Дом облизнул его палец и проглотил крем.  
\- Мгм, на террасе с видом на озеро. Я часто там засыпал, когда жил здесь.  
\- Останемся на одну ночь дольше? - Дом положил ладонь на бедро Мэтта, чуть сжимая. - Отправим всех остальных, а сами останемся? Хочу увидеть тебя на фоне звезд, и чтобы никто не мешал.  
Мэтт отломил кусочек от торта и быстро сунул в рот, пережевывая корж и задумчиво посасывая палец.  
\- Пойдем сейчас? - неожиданно предложил он.  
\- Куда? - Дом не сразу понял.  
\- Наверх, на террасу? - пожал плечами Мэтт, облизнувшись.  
\- А как же...?  
\- Ну, ты же сам только что сказал про «умерли в один день», - улыбнулся Мэтт. - Думаю, лучше не придумать – встретить Конец Света, трахаясь, - он рассмеялся.  
\- Идем, - тут же сел Дом, захватывая угол одеяла, на котором они оба лежали. - Возьми торт, я возьму траву.  
Посмеиваясь и перешептываясь, они вышли из бункера, закрыв за собой тяжелую металлическую дверь:  
\- Как ты думаешь, что подумают Том и Кейт, когда проснутся?  
\- Что ты все-таки купил машину времени, и мы затерялись где-то в толщи пространства, - рассмеялся Дом, обняв Мэтта со спины, укрывая их обоих одеялом, пока они поднимались на лифте на самый верх. - У тебя есть заветная мечта?  
\- Да, - улыбнулся Мэтт. - Она уже сбылась, но и не сбылась – одновременно.  
Дом хмыкнул:  
\- И что это за мечта такая?  
Мэтт облизнулся, глядя на свои руки, держащие торт, и пожал плечами:  
\- Быть с тобой.  
\- И почему она не сбылась? - удивился Дом.  
\- Потому что она все еще в процессе претворения в жизнь, - тихо ответил Мэтт и смущенно глянул на Дома, отчего Доминик тихо проскулил, крепче обнимая Мэтта.  
\- Он все еще там. Подросток, которого я поцеловал за своим домом, все еще внутри, - он прижался носом к шее Мэтта и довольно улыбнулся. - У меня тоже есть заветная мечта.  
\- М-да? И какая?  
\- Заняться с тобой сексом за установкой, пока толпа фанатов скачет и орет, не понимая, что происходит, - рассмеялся Дом.  
Мэтт медленно повернулся к нему лицом, изогнув бровь, и Дом кивнул:  
\- Но Том нас кастрирует.  
\- Мы обязательно должны будем устроить это, если выживем.  
\- Обязательно, - улыбнулся Дом. - Наш этаж. А еще, - Дом поцеловал его шею сзади, - я хочу, - он прикусил плечо Мэтта, - чтобы ты прокатился на мне под звездами...

Дом широко зевнул и простонал, чувствуя ноющие мышцы от неудобной позы и невыносимо твердой кровати под собой – чертовы отели. Он открыл глаза, чувствуя легкий порыв ветра и, щурясь от яркости, уставился на безоблачное небо над собой, осознав, что под ним далеко не кровать. Рядом тихо проворчал Мэтт, потершись носом о его плечо, и закинул ногу на Дома, почти полностью устраиваясь на нем – вероятно, отыскивая более мягкое место для своего тела. Дом глянул на часы на запястье и хмыкнул – уже почти обед, и он был бы совсем не против съесть что-нибудь, да и выпить воды – тоже бы не отказался.  
\- Мэтт, проснись. Мы либо сдохли и куда-то попали, либо предсказание нихрена не сбылось.  
Мэтт проворчал и крепче вцепился в Дома.  
\- Мэтт, мне надо в туалет и выпить пару литров воды, - Дом взъерошил волосы на его затылке. - Это дает право предполагать, что мы все же остались живы.  
\- Дом, обещай, - забормотал Мэтт, - что мы прямо сейчас соберемся и поедем домой, прямиком в мягкую-мягкую постель – моя затраханная задница требует нежного к ней обращения в течение следующих нескольких дней.  
\- Что, уже даже не хочешь ждать конца дня, чтобы удостовериться, что все хорошо и Конец Света отменяется? Тебя, кстати, не подташнивает, нет? - хмыкнул Дом, садясь на полу террасы, застеленном отыскавшимся пледом.  
\- Иди ты, - пихнул его Мэтт, пряча лицо от солнца. - И воды принеси мне.  
\- Мэтт, идем вниз, отоспимся в той кровати, а потом уже полетим в Лондон.  
\- Там везде воняет травой – меня стошнит, ты же в курсе, - пробормотал Мэтт. - Надо домой. В теплую кроватку. Или в ванну сначала?  
\- В ванну, - кивнул Дом. - Но нам все равно сначала надо забрать вещи отсюда. И хотя бы бодрящий душ.  
\- Нет, - протянул Мэтт. - Сразу в самолет, там в кэб, потом лифт, наш этаж и ванна. Нет, постель. Сначала постель, потом ванна.  
\- Хрен тебе. Там мои любимые простыни постелены. Не ляжешь ты туда весь прокуренный каннабисом, - пихнул его в бедро Дом. - Поднимайся и в душ, а то нас в аэропорту собаки сожрут, - он рассмеялся и покачал головой. - Боже, Мэтт, даже когда ты делаешь все из лучших побуждений, получается какая-то оргия с тоннами травы и грибов.  
\- Ночью ты не жаловался, - проворчал Мэтт, отползая подальше от Дома.  
Доминик хмыкнул и прилег рядом с ним, устроив голову между его лопаток, медленно поглаживая плечо.  
\- Я и сейчас не жалуюсь, - с улыбкой прошептал Дом. - У нас давно не было таких выходных.  
\- Всего один вечер, - не согласился Мэтт.  
\- Но мы сейчас приведем себя в более менее приличный вид, долетим до Лондона и там продолжим отдыхать еще, как минимум, два дня. Будем просто расслабляться, да?  
\- Мгм, - кивнул Мэтт. - Только потом мне еще нужно будет...  
\- Мэтт, - перебил его Дом. - Не говори ничего. Следующие два дня даже не смей говорить о том, что нам еще нужно будет сделать, хорошо? Никаких обязательств, только друг перед другом. Я не хочу ни о чем думать.  
\- Я тоже. Почему, черт возьми, до сих пор не придумали телепорты?  
Дом хмыкнул и снова сел, скидывая с Мэтта одеяло, и легко шлепнул его по заднице:  
\- Поднимайся, моя ленивая затраханная попка, пора домой...

\- ...Она что?! - вытаращились на Тома Мэтт с Домом.  
\- Вот так, - пожал плечами Том. - Я не могу. Вот никак, - он покачал головой.  
\- Мэтт, никогда не думал, что скажу это, но, - Доминик вздохнул и закрыл глаза, - поехал и трахнул Кейт!  
\- Да сам езжай! - пихнул его в плечо Мэтт. - Я за эту ночь столько раз кончал, что у меня в ближайший месяц не встанет!  
\- Хорошо провели время? - усмехнулся Том.  
\- Не до разборов полетов сейчас, - проворчал Мэтт, недовольно посмотрев на Тома.  
\- Морган, - произнес Дом и пожал плечами, когда Том с Мэттом уставились на него. - Пусть Морган ее трахнет. Ему всегда было по хрен, кого трахать, так пусть в этот раз это будет Кейт.  
\- А ты уверен, что Кейт согласится на Моргана? - нахмурился Том.  
\- Слушай, она даже до тебя домогалась – ей однозначно все равно, кто это будет, - усмехнулся Дом.  
\- Я вот сейчас не совсем понял, - недовольным тоном проворчал Том.  
\- А ничего, что она, как бы, все еще считается моей подругой? - Мэтт скрестил руки на груди и уставился на Дома. - Может, примите меня в свое обсуждение, нет, не хотите?  
\- Я уже предложил тебе разобраться с этим самостоятельно – ты не хочешь, какие претензии? - хмыкнул Дом.  
\- Сомневаюсь я, что Морган согласится, - задумчиво произнес Том.  
\- Может, шлюху снимем?  
\- Нет, на шлюху она не согласна – боится, что ее узнают, - покачал головой Том.  
\- Кого? - рассмеялся Дом. - Ее?!  
\- Ты давай лучше, предлагай идеи, - Том посмотрел на часы, - время истекает.  
\- Если, кстати, - начал Мэтт, ухмыляясь, - кто-то сомневался насчет того, что матери могут все сделать ради своих детей, надеюсь, никто не сомневается, что женщина от долгого воздержания может не только рассказать о наших с Домом делах, но заодно и сожрать всех нас, вместе взятых?  
\- Как же ты вовремя со своими остротами, Мэтт, - кисло улыбнулся Дом. - Я звоню Моргану. Никогда не думал, что в нашем маленьком дружном коллективе не будет человека, готового трахнуть голливудскую звездень, - пробормотал он, отыскивая номер Моргана. - Где он сейчас тусит?  
\- Вроде, в Амстердаме, - пожал плечами Мэтт, покусывая ноготь большого пальца. - Никогда не думал, что буду искать кого-то, кто бы трахнул мою невесту, - пробормотал он и прошипел, получив от Дома подзатыльник. - Что? - он уставился на Дома, тычущего в него указательным пальцем и поджавшего губы. - Ой, да ты понял, что я имел в виду, - отмахнулся Мэтт. - Что он трубку не берет, спит, что ли?  
\- Наверное, - хмыкнул Том, глядя на экран айфона, - Кейт звонит. Что мне ей сказать?  
\- Говори, что звоним Моргану, пусть рассматривает его кандидатуру. У него семерка, кстати, - усмехнулся Дом.  
\- Ты откуда размеры его члена знаешь? - прошипел Мэтт, наступая на Дома.  
\- Да просто как-то разговор зашел, - хмыкнул Дом, отпихивая Мэтта. - Морган, шлюха ты амстердамская, доброе утро! Я знаю, что вечер, но голос у тебя, как будто ты только что проснулся, - рассмеялся Дом.  
\- Ближе к делу, - прошептал Мэтт.  
\- Привет, Кейт, - Том вымученно улыбнулся, приняв вызов.  
\- Ну, один я не к месту! - развел руками Мэтт. - И что самое главное, в то время, пока сводят Кейт и Моргана!  
\- Заткнись! - рыкнули на него Том и Дом.  
\- Ну, и разбирайтесь сами! - Мэтт показал обоим средний палец и поплелся на кухню, шаркая мягкими пушистыми тапочками в виде зайцев. Он включил чайник, разглядывая свой взъерошенный ото сна вид в блестящем металлическом боку, и достал из кармана заначку вместе с зажигалкой, вспоминая прошлую ночь и глупо улыбаясь. Все-таки не зря он поднял шум и утащил Дома в бункер – все прошло совсем не так, как он планировал, но тоже неплохо. А вот если бы Кейт не напросилась... Он просто так хотел почувствовать, как бы это могло быть, но никогда не будет: он, Доминик и ребенок – неважно, чей биологически, главное, что _их_. Как бы они просыпались вместе, как бы готовили завтрак, как бы кормили Бинга. Как _нормальные_ семьи. И пусть бы это было идеализированно и всего на пару дней... Мэтт хотел бы это ощутить.  
\- Таки припрятал косяк? - усмехнулся Дом, обнимая его со спины и кусая за ухо.  
\- Мгм, - кивнул Мэтт, все еще задумчиво глядя на свое отражение.  
\- О чем думаешь? - улыбнулся Дом и, подняв руку Мэтта с косяком в ней, затянулся, с улыбкой выдыхая дым через нос.  
\- О нас, живущих где-то в параллельной Вселенной, - тихо ответил Мэтт.  
\- И как мы живем?  
\- Так, как никогда не сможем здесь, - вздохнул Мэтт, заставив Дома опустить руку, обнимающую его за талию, чуть ниже и прижал его ладонь к низу своего живота.  
\- И в ней ты беременный? - усмехнулся Дом, и Мэтт на секунду поджал губы и сглотнул.  
\- Нет, но у нас есть ребенок.  
Дом улыбнулся, разглядывая лицо Мэтта:  
\- Думаю, они там счастливы.  
Мэтт внимательно посмотрел на него и, на мгновение закусив губу, спросил:  
\- А мы?  
Доминик тоже посмотрел на их общее отражение на боку закипающего чайника и положил подбородок на плечо Мэтта, тяжело вздохнув:  
\- Посмотри на нас. - Мэтт последовал его взгляду и чуть заметно улыбнулся. - А теперь посмотри мне в глаза и ответь, Мэтт, - Дом встретил удивленный взгляд Мэтта и продолжил, - ответь, ты счастлив? Вот так, как есть сейчас, ты счастлив, имея все это?  
Мэттью медлил лишь секунду, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям, и кивнул:  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда и я счастлив, - улыбнулся Дом. - Я счастлив, пока счастлив ты, Мэтт. Не забывай об этом.  
\- Не знал, что вы можете обмениваться подобными нежностями, - усмехнулся на пороге в кухню Том, и мужчины обернулись.  
\- Что сказала Кейт? - Дом отстранился, когда Мэтт потянулся за чашками в шкафу.  
\- Сказала, что ждет свои семь дюймов счастья, - хмыкнул Том.  
\- Охренеть, кто бы мог подумать, - пробормотал Мэтт. - Надеюсь, в этот раз никто не залетит? А то она всех нас тут родственными узами свяжет...  
\- А я что, Вселенной говорил всегда иметь при себе гондоны? - фыркнул Дом, садясь за стол.  
\- Отвали, - Мэтт через плечо показал ему средний палец.  
\- Надо было мне соглашаться, - тихо произнес Том, садясь напротив Дома. - Сейчас бы готовился к марафону, а не слушал гейские семейные разборки.  
\- Какие-то проблемы с семейными разборками? - Мэтт обернулся и привалился к кухонному столу, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Кстати, - хмыкнул Дом, маньячно глянув на Тома. - Здесь-то вибратор у нас есть!


End file.
